eSIM is a global specification by the GSMA which enables remote SIM provisioning (over the air, OTA, provisioning) of a mobile device. Multiple eSIM profiles can be loaded to the eSIM chip of the user. Any loaded profile will cause costs to the service provider (prepaid or normal eSIM). Profile loading is critical and needs a reliable connection to be successful. Currently, the profiles are often loaded just when arriving to the target country or new area. The wireless network is not of high quality in the change area: the border area of different countries, or on an airport when a plane has just landed, or in an airport terminal where the network is very busy and reserved.